Armored Enemy
An Armored Enemy is an non-player controlled enemy frequently seen in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception singleplayer, Co-op Arena, Co-op Adventure, and Co-op Hunter Arena. Armored Enemies are some of the strongest enemies a player must defeat in Co-op modes. Co-operative Multiplayer *Armored Enemies carry a variety of different weapons. An Armored Enemy can be seen carrying a Sawed Off Shotgun, SAS-12, M9, Dragon Sniper or M32-Hammer. *Armored Enemies can not be attacked with melee if their helmet is still intact. Otherwise, if their helmet is destroyed, a player can melee attack the Armored Enemy 2 times to kill. *Armored Enemies can be pulled down, even if their helmet is still intact. *It takes 3 grenades to kill an Armored Enemy if their helmet is on, 2 if their helmet is destroyed. *It takes 5 Dragon Sniper bullets to the body to kill an Armored Enemy, 2 to the head. *It takes about one entire clip of M9 or AK-47 bullets to the body to kill an Armored Enemy. *It takes 2 G-MAL bursts to remove an Armored Enemy's helmet, and it takes 2 more bursts to the head to kill. Otherwise, it takes 2 full clips to the body. *It takes 3 clips of KAL-7 bullets to the body to kill an Armored Enemy. *It takes 9 FAL-SS bullets to the head to kill an Armored Enemy. Otherwise, it takes 2 full clips to body. *It takes 2 M32-Hammer grenades to remove an Armored Enemy's armor, and 1 more to kill. *It takes 2 RPG-7 rockets to kill an Armored Enemy. *It takes about 12 Sawed Off Shotgun shells to the body to kill an Armored Enemy. *It takes about 5 SAS-12 shells to the body to kill an Armored Enemy. Kickback Bosses are the strongest kind of Armored Enemies, as their armor is extremely strong and they wield Medal kickbacks such as Militia Man, Cluster Bomb, Hammer Time, Carpet Bomb and Mega Bomb Appearances *The Citadel *The Middle Way *As Above, So Below *Abducted *Rough Seas *Cruisin' for a Bruisin' *Sink or Swim *One Shot at This *The Settlement *Caravan *The Dreamers of the Day Trivia *They can be confused with Zorskel or Dragan, both appear in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception respectively. *Armored enemies will often attempt to flank players in Co-op Arena, typically during siege. It is highly advised to check behind you and also check around corners to see if one is approaching. *The arm and leg armor of an armored enemy is much weaker compared to their chest and back armor. If you obtain a PAK-80, it only takes about 8 shots to the leg/arm to kill one, making it a highly effective strategy to eliminate them with little effort. *In the Co-op Adventure London Underground, an armored enemy can be seen standing on a train car shooting a PAK-80 at approaching players. This is the only enemy, besides the Brute, to use the PAK-80 in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Category:Enemies